Más que un beso
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Continuación de: "El Muérdago" ... One-shot de año nuevo. Sasuke y Sakura a solas, en casa del Uchiha.


**N/A: Bien, aquí les traigo, por así decir, la continuación de: "El Muérdago", pero obviamente no se puede llamar: "El Muérdago parte 2", ¿verdad?... esta vez lo titulé: "Más que un beso", y espero les guste XD ¡Feliz año 2014 para todos!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

La noticia había corrido rápidamente después de aquel incidente en navidad, donde el muérdago tuvo un papel protagónico entre Sakura y yo; nosotros habíamos empezado una relación oficialmente, aunque que lo supieran era una cosa, pero vernos, era otra; por un lado ya no tenía el problema de oír al dobe recomendarme tener una novia, eso ya no era lo que salían de sus labios, no, era otra cosa, algo que aún no tenía planeado, y es que no quería apurar las cosas con ella, pero mi estúpido mejor amigo, cada vez que me ve, empieza a preguntarme si ya lo hicimos, y yo sólo suelo golpearlo en respuesta.

No digo que no piense en ella de esa forma, claro que lo hago, soy hombre maldita sea, y no estoy ciego, aún no, pero no quiero arruinar lo que hemos empezado, no quiero que piense que la quiero tan solo para eso; y en cuanto a ella, se contenta simplemente con que la acompañe a su casa, o al hospital, o que me siente a escucharla, lo que sí hago seriamente, y ella lo sabe muy bien. También se ha ganado el odio de casi todas aquellas chicas que me perseguían constantemente, aunque a ella no le importa, y a mí tampoco, siempre y cuando sólo le manden miradas de odio, y no le hagan daño.

A Sakura, aunque en navidad no lo hice, al día siguiente le di un obsequio, y no porque me sintiera obligado a ello, yo quise hacerlo, simplemente vi aquel adorno de cabello en la vitrina de aquella tienda por donde pasaba, y lo imaginé sosteniendo aquel cabello rosa, por lo que ella está contenta, y lo usa cuando nos vemos; de todas maneras, recién llevamos casi seis días de novios, como si los contara, pero es muy pronto como para insinuar otra cosa, apenas si nos hemos tomado de las manos ayer, y fue sumamente vergonzoso, aunque cuando pasaron los segundos, y los minutos, me fui acostumbrando, hasta hallarle cierto gusto, y placer.

Todos nuestros compañeros, como ya lo había dicho antes, no cesan de fastidiar, o lanzar una que otra mirada acusadora, o pervertida; las veces que me he encontrado con alguno de los chicos, sólo mencionan lo mismo que Naruto, "sexo", y es que… ¿acaso es tan importante?, todavía podemos esperar un poco, no estoy desesperado por encargar hijos, soy joven.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hoy, nuevamente, estoy en medio de una multitud, otra vez las calles están abarrotadas, y no faltaban las chicas que aún seguían mirándome o desnudándome con los ojos, pero ya no se acercaban; y esta vez, todo es más molesto, otra estúpida tradición, ¿por qué festejar el año nuevo?, claro que de pequeño, el clan Uchiha, en nuestro barrio, solíamos celebrarlo, y aun así no le hallaba sentido, pero lo que sí me agradaba es que al menos en aquellas fechas, papá parecía feliz de estar con todos nosotros.

Como sea, recuerdos tontos, quedé en que me encontraría con Sakura aquí, a las once de esta noche, frente a la tienda de helados que tanto le gusta, y aquí estoy, esperando a mi novia, y quedamos aquí, porque primero compraríamos helados, para ella obviamente, y nos iríamos a mi casa; a sus padres no les agrado mucho, aunque creo que eso sucede con la mayoría, por ello no he ido a su casa, y ella, les dijo a sus padres que la pasaría con sus amigas, quienes a la vez la pasarían con sus novios, o sea, todo el mundo fuera, pero si los padres les preguntaban, todas responderían lo mismo, que la pasaron juntas.

Me parecía tonto esconder cosas a los padres, o pedirles permiso a nuestra edad, ya casi tenemos dieciocho la mayoría, casi adultos, y de alguna forma, me aliviaba no tener padres que no me dejaran salir, aun cuando ni idea tenían todo lo que hacíamos en las misiones, por supuesto que no hablo de mí, pero es obvio que podríamos hacer cualquier cosa sin que se enteren.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —me llamaba ella mientras llegaba corriendo hacia mí.

Tenía un bolso mediano, suponía que con algo de ropa extra, o sus pijamas, apenas si podía respirar bien, llevaba su cabello recogido con aquel adorno que le regalé, y algo de labial rosa, esta vez no había vestido, pero sí una falda marrón sobre las rodillas, y una blusa blanca de botones.

—S-siento… la tar-tardanza —intentaba recuperar aire.

—No hay problema, supongo que tus padres… —ella asintió.

—No me dejaron salir hasta que terminaron con sus interminables preguntas, querían saber cada detalle, de a dónde iría, con quienes, qué haríamos, hasta qué hora, qué comeríamos, y muchas más cosas —me explicaba ella, mientras nos acercábamos hacia la heladería, y yo, ordenaba el helado que ella quería.

—Entiendo, entonces creaste una gran mentira —concluí, con cierto enojo, pero no hacia ella, sino hacia la situación.

—No —me contestó tajante.

—¿No? —repetí confundido, ya que si ella decía no haberles mentido, entonces les había dicho la verdad. Suspiró y me miró sonrojada.

—Vamos a tu casa —yo quería que me dijera qué les dijo a sus padres, pero ella me salió con otra cosa.

De todas maneras no me molesté, igual teníamos que llegar a mi casa, y mejor para mí, estaríamos solos, y no con toda esa gente que nos aplastaba de cuando en cuando. Tomó mi mano libre, y caminamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la entrada del barrio Uchiha, luego sentí cómo empezaba a temblar ligeramente, y sabía que no era de frío, ya que esa noche también hacía calor.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté algo preocupado.

—S-sí, vamos —ella me guió hacia mi propia casa.

Entramos, soltó mi mano con delicadeza, dejamos nuestros zapatos en la entrada, encendí las luces, aunque no lo necesitaba del todo, ya que la luz de la luna iluminaba de una forma tranquilizadora mi estancia, pero no quería que ella tomara a mal el que estuviésemos a oscuras; abrí las puertas que daban al jardín, desde el comedor, y nos sentamos allí, en el suelo, en silencio, y yo esperando que Sakura me contara lo que le había sucedido.

—Más que detestar el tener que hablar cosas sin sentido, o escuchar al dobe y sus tonterías, detesto que estés callada, cuando en realidad hay muchas cosas que quieres decir —ella giró su cabeza de lado, para mirarme, pero yo continuaba mirando la luna.

—Es que… —antes hubiese creído imposible este tipo de situación, pero ahora sentía que le tenía mucha paciencia, sólo a ella, y podía esperar a que estuviese más tranquila para decirlo.

—Termina tu helado, sino se te derretirá, y será un desperdicio —ella me sonrió, aunque algo triste, pero a la vez aliviada.

Sakura era experta en comer helados, los acababa en un segundo, y no tenía idea de a dónde iba tanta grasa, ella estaba en un peso perfecto, aunque claro que sería el entrenamiento, y el trabajo en el hospital lo que la ayudarían a ejercitar.

—Sasuke-kun, les dije a mis padres que estaría hoy contigo, aquí, en tu casa, y que pasaría toda la noche, solos tú y yo —dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y confundiéndome un poco.

—¿En serio?, ¿y te dejaron sin más? —ella se giró de nuevo, y esta vez ambos nos mirábamos.

—Sí, aunque con una condición, pero no te la diré, no hasta que salga de esta casa mañana —yo alcé una ceja, quería preguntar cuál, pero ella no me lo diría.

Cuando Sakura se proponía algo, o debía cumplir con algo, era muy terca, no dejaba nada al aire, siempre quería quedar bien en ese aspecto, y en este caso, quería cumplir con lo que les había prometido a sus padres, y obviamente aquello tenía que ver conmigo. Suspiré, no podía hacer más por saber, así que, me acerqué, y la empecé a besar, y no puedo negar que mi cabeza empezó a maquinar cosas, a recordar a Naruto y a los chicos con sus comentarios pervertidos, recordé que estábamos solos, que éramos un chico y una chica, en la noche, con una casa entera para los dos; no pude más, nos separamos, si no lo hacía, cometería una tontería, aunque no me arrepentiría por ello, pero no lo quería así.

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó.

—Son casi las doce —le contesté, ya no la miraba.

Los dos ya habíamos cenado, Sakura con sus padres, y yo, solo, pero, no me importó, porque sabía que luego la tendría a ella toda para mí, ahora pensaba que era un error haber quedado en mi casa, sin nadie o nada más que nos distrajera de nosotros mismos.

—Vuelvo en seguida —dije como si nada, me levanté, y me fui.

Tenía que remojar mi rostro, sentía que me quemaba, y no era el calor de aquella noche de verano, era el calor de la situación, agua fría era lo que necesitaba, y también cambiar de amigos.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a sonar, el cielo estaba totalmente iluminado de ellos, y me apresuré en llegar hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, para poder apreciarlos mejor, junto a ella; ella tomó mi mano cuando me sintió a su lado, pero no apartaba la mirada del cielo.

—¡Feliz año nuevo, Sasuke-kun! —me dijo, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, a lo que yo le di un beso en ella, no pude evitarlo, pero no respondí al saludo.

Pasaron varios minutos, no sabía qué hacer exactamente, ella no decía nada, y cuando me dispuse a decirle algo, quizás, aún curioso a querer saber más sobre aquella condición, la moví un poco, bajando mi rostro hacia ella, pero Sakura se había quedado dormida, se veía linda, debo admitir, aunque nunca se lo he dicho, nunca le he dicho que es hermosa, que la quiero, y que podría caber la posibilidad de que la amara, sin yo mismo saberlo, pero en este momento podría, y sería nuestro secreto, sin que ella estuviera consciente de ello.

—Sakura —le susurré mientras la llevaba cargada en mis brazos, hacia mi habitación—, yo te…

Ella se movió un poco, lo que me aterró, y me acobardé, así que solo la llevé a la cama, le quité aquel adorno del cabello, y la cubrí, sólo me quedé observándola, pero el sueño también me vencía, y siendo aquella la única cama, aunque una muy grande, puse una almohada entre ella y yo, así estaríamos separados, y no la tocaría _aún_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Desperté después de unas horas, parecían pasar de las cuatro, quizás eran las cinco, y siendo así, ya amanecería, así que tuve una idea, ya que no podía dormir más, verla de nuevo aceleró mi corazón, y algo más se levantó conmigo; necesitaba una ducha fría antes. Ya vestido, la desperté, y claro que fui gentil, ella se lo merece, después de tantos malos tratos que recibió de mi parte; ella fue despertando poco a poco, se sobó los ojos con pereza, hasta que estuvo consciente de que se encontraba en mi casa, y en mi cama. Saltó de la cama algo alterada, se alivió al ver que llevaba ropa, y suspiró.

—B-buenos días, Sasuke-kun —ella se había sonrojado.

—Aún no amanece —le sonreí, y me acerqué para sostenerla entre mis brazos y pegarla a mí—, ¿quieres disfrutar de uno?

Ella no pareció entenderme, y es que yo no era muy fácil de expresarme, y además, podría haber malinterpretado lo que dije, quizás habría pensado si quería disfrutar de otra cosa, ya que había tiempo antes de que amaneciera, y en la forma en que la estaba sujetando, eso era probable.

—Me refiero a si quieres ver el amanecer, el primero del año —le contesté, y es que aquello fue algo que hacía con _mamá_.

—C-claro, me encantaría, déjame arreglarme un poco —se metió a mi baño, se aseó, y peinó, ya que salió más fresca, con el cabello sujeto.

La tomé de la mano, esta vez yo tuve la iniciativa, y salté hasta mi tejado, jalándola conmigo, luego busqué un buen lugar donde sentarnos, y así lo hicimos, mirando al horizonte, esperando a que se alzara aquella magnífica y tan única lumbrera. Cuando aquello sucedió, ella apretó mi mano con muchas fuerzas, se pegó de nuevo hacia mí, y sentí que lloraba, pero no era de tristeza.

—¿Me dirás, o no es necesario? —cuestioné mostrando interés.

—Nunca pensé que… que tú y yo podríamos disfrutar de un momento tan bello como este —ella se veía hermosa de perfil, con la luz del sol reflejada sobre su rostro.

—Habrán más momentos así, ¿no lo crees?, cuando nos casemos, y cuando tengamos hijos, esos también serán momentos tan increíbles como el amanecer —ella sonreía, aunque aún con aquellas lágrimas encima; debo dejar de juntarme con Sai, él y sus estúpidos libros, pero todo lo dije en serio.

—¿En serio quieres c-casarte conmigo? —quiso saber escudriñándome con aquella verdosa mirada. Yo le sonreí en respuesta, eso deseaba.

—Te amo, Sakura, tú asumiste que no, pero yo estoy seguro de que lo hago —ella me abrazó, se colgó a mi cuello, y caí sobre mi espalda y ella sobre mí.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun —otra vez sentía que lloraba, pero cuando lloraba de felicidad, no me molestaba.

—Entonces, cásate conmigo —lo dije, fueron dos cosas importantes, _te amo, y cásate conmigo._

—Mis padres, quieren que te presente a ellos, Sasuke-kun —yo me sorprendí, ella había dejado de llorar por lo que pude ver cuando me encaró—; ayer, cuando les dije que pensaba pasar la noche aquí contigo, me dieron dos opciones: la primera era que si tú y yo terminábamos haciendo _algo de más_ durante mi estancia, que ni me atreviera a regresar a casa; y lo otro fue que si no sucedía eso, y podíamos controlarnos, sin yo decirte nada, esperaban que te llevara a casa, y les aclararas cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones para conmigo.

—¿Y qué esperamos? —ella me sonrió.

—Claro que me casaré contigo, Sasuke-kun —respondió, y yo la besé.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El primer día del año, y ya me encontraba comprometido, con el permiso de los padres de Sakura, quienes ahora deseaban que fuera cada noche que pudiera a cenar, hasta que nos casemos, claro que parecía que quisieran evitar que hiciéramos otra cosa, pero les agradecía aquello, así, sería especial, esperaríamos un poco más, y podría por fin, después de unos cuantos meses, hacer el amor por primera vez con mi esposa, con mi molestia personal.

Y quizás, no hubo sexo aquella noche, era lo que los demás esperaban, y aún creo que yo muy en el fondo también, pero, hubo más que un beso…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: No sé si les gustó o no, lo sabré por sus reviews, pero, les dejo a su criterio qué fue más que un beso: ¿el bello amanecer?, ¿el **_**te amo**_**?, ¿el **_**cásate conmigo**_**?, ¿o todo?, ¿quizás alguna otra cosa? XD**

**Pd: Yo soy casada, y pues, les confieso que llegué virgen al matrimonio, y fue de lo más bello *-***

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
